villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bartholomew (Supernatural)
Bartholomew is an angel and one of the antagonists in Season 9 of the TV show Supernatural. He is played by Adam Harrington. History Bartholomew was one of the many angels that fell to Earth due to Metatron's spell. Before that, he was a protegee of the angel, Naomi. He was also a soldier that fought under Castiel in the civil war against the archangel Raphael, though he doubted Castiel's ambitions at the time. Castiel had left him in charge of the captives taken during the civil war. It is revealed that he had tortured them without mercy. After the fall, he formed his own faction of angels. He hires a preacher named Buddy Boyle to find vessels for angels to possess. Like many angels, he blamed Castiel for the fall and issued a manhunt on him. However, Castiel, who was now human, managed to ward himself against all the angels. Bartholomew then hired rogue reapers to find him. Knowing that the Winchesters were also looking for him, Bartholomew had one of the reapers, Muarice follow the Winchesters. This however ended in failure as the Winchesters killed the reapers looking for him. Bartholomew also ended up in a blood feud against one of the rival angel factions led by an angel named Malachi. After Malachi's forces attacked Bartholomew's angels at a bar, the two factions called a meeting (Bartholomew didn't attend the meeting but sent his representatives) agreeing that they would have to unite in order to take down Metatron and reclaim Heaven. Malachi felt disrespected that Bartholomew wasn't at the meeting. Bartholomew's faction responded by saying that he doesn't negotiate with street thugs. This angered Malachi, causing him to kill the representatives, causing an all out warfare between the factions over who would take overthrow Metatron and reclaim heaven. Later, Bartholomew attacked and wiped out a faction of peaceful angels called Penitents, which was led by an angel named Rebecca. Castiel, now fully powered again, was finally captured by Bartholomew's men and was taken to his headquarters to meet with him. Bartholomew was later shown have no ill will towards Castiel and even brought up the history between them. He later revealed that after the success of Buddy Boyle to find vessels, he had taken over his company and had Boyle and the human working with them possessed although some of them didnt survive the proccess. He had also hoped that Castiel would help him in his mission to defeat Malachi and reclaim Heaven. The meeting however, became violent after Bartholomew tortured and killed one of the Penitants that he had captured and Castiel ended up killing Bartholomew in self defense. After Bartholomew's death, his followers decided to follow Castiel. Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Angel Category:Evil Light Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Male Villains Category:Possessor Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Swordsmen Category:Soldiers Category:Knifemen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Summoners Category:Power Hungry Category:Horror Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Immortals Category:Recurring villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Telepaths Category:Jerks Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Brother of hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Siblings